


Come Closer

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stalker AU, Dark Undertones, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Romance, creepy eowells, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: He watched her under a predatory gaze, his cobalt eyes flashing intensely under the myriad of vibrant lights as he devoured the sight of her hungrily. He knows he shouldn’t be here. If his brown eyed temptress found out that her beloved Dr. Harrison Wells could indeed walk, not only would it shatter her complete faith in him, he would have to kill her – just like he had done with others without any remorse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dark snowells stalker au??? I was asked to write this a WHILE back and I never got to it until now. I need more coffee (or alcohol, pref alcohol) to write these kind of prompts but give me all the Snowells and I'll be more than happy to write them!
> 
> Inspired by listening to Ne-Yo's Closer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

He watched her under a predatory gaze, his cobalt eyes flashing intensely under the myriad of vibrant lights as he devoured the sight of her hungrily. With a gulp, he swallows his poison, welcoming the burning sensation spiraling down his chest. Propping his elbows underneath his cleanly shaved chin, he trails her every movement, his eyes never wavering. Even in the dimly lit club, he could see the perspiration forming on her brow and slender neck as she moves her body in time with the deep bass reverberating throughout the room.

Completely unaware of his presence.

He knows he shouldn’t be here, not when there’s a possibility of exposing his identity. If his brown eyed temptress found out that her beloved Dr. Harrison Wells could indeed walk, not only would it shatter her complete faith in him, he would have to kill her – just like he had done with others without any remorse.

But when it comes to his brilliant Caitlin Snow, Harrison believes that he doesn’t have the capability of murdering her. Oh, no. Not when the she-devil wormed herself into his stone heart. A heart he had forgotten that was able to do things other than its necessary biological functions.

The time traveler blames the young woman for his dark obsession with her. If she didn’t barge into Harrison’s life with her brilliant knowledge and constantly astounding him, she wouldn’t have become his only source of weakness – something he cannot afford, not with his private mission. Nonetheless, the young doctor unknowingly embedded herself onto his heart and Harrison was not about to set her free.

If Caitlin was his only source of goodness, then Harrison himself is the embodiment of all things evil – the purest form of sin and he would consume her in his darkness. She would be his sweetest sin he would ever have the pleasure of tasting.

Ever since Harrison first shook Caitlin’s firm hand all those years ago, he knew that he was compromised with her hazel eyes and those luscious ruby lips quirked into a grin. A primitive part of him have awoken, a powerful desire to keep her close to him. Even now, sitting in the leather booth, isolated from watchful eyes, Harrison has the urge to close the distance between them. He wants to place his hands on her body and tug her close, claiming her as his from any potential lurkers that wishes their luck on the beauty.

Too late.

Harrison sharply inhales, his eyes widening with jealousy as Caitlin grinded her body suggestively onto her male companion. If the time traveler did not have a strong enough desire to murder The Flash before, now he did. Despite their distances and the sound of the horrid, techno beats, Harrison could hear the sweet chimes of her laughter, as if it was he who was beside her, not Barry.

If it wasn’t for his blasted decision to lie about being paralyzed, he would be down on the dancefloor with her, making her smile only for him.

“May I get you another drink, sir?” a woman purrs in a surgery tone, effectively cutting Harrison out of his thoughts. She crawls into his booth, drawn by the older man’s raw masculinity while being completely unaware of the older scientist’s scowl.

Harrison ignored the suggestive come-ons the blonde waitress tossed his way as he ordered another round of whiskey.

Perhaps, in his other life, _Eobard Thawne_ would have gladly fucked her in the dingy washroom like the animal he is. But as _Harrison Wells,_ he regarded her nothing but a free prostitute, something not even worth glancing it. His eyes only wishes to be on Caitlin, his brown haired angel.

The blonde stalked away in anger, wounded by his rejection. It was blatantly obvious that she was unused to being treated in such matter, even more so when he barely looked her way. Moments later, she return to his booth and roughly slides the glass to him, the ice cubes rattling violently. It was a miracle that it didn’t spill over.

He didn’t even acknowledge her; just casually picked up his drink and downed it, his eyes never moving from the crowd.

Realizing that this man is most likely interested in someone else, she huffs, cursing him under her breath. Not that he would care anyways.

Despite being a brunette, Harrison could easily depict Caitlin out from a crowd; anywhere, anytime. Especially tonight, where she danced in a sea of fake blondes. He watches as she extracts herself from the speedster’s hold (much to Harrison’s relief) and fans herself with her hand, pointing towards the bar.

Once she was seated, Harrison calls over a waiter and instructs him to tell the bartender that whatever the brunette ordered, it was to be placed onto his tab. Anonymously, of course.

This was almost like their tradition. Whenever Caitlin would go to a club or party, Harrison would secretly shadow, and buy her first drink. The young woman would try to find out who was constantly paying for her drinks by whipping her head around in the dim room.

She never found him.

On one of her outings, Harrison was very pleased to see that she left behind a note on a napkin for him, expressing her gratitude. But as the kind and thoughtful person she is, she hasn’t initiated any attempts to make contact with him, respecting his anonymity.

Back at the bar, Caitlin raised her hand, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

“Excuse me? One cosmopolitan, please!” the brunette orders politely, before adding, “Oh, and I like to start a tab.”

The bartender, who seemed like he was in his mid-forties, let out a hearty laugh. “Don’t need to be posh with me, lassie,” he says, his Scottish brogue thick. To her surprise, he already slid her desired drink without making it in front of her. Seeing her questioning look, he answered, “Aye, someone already ordered that for you. In fact, they already told me that all your drinks will be free tonight. It’s on them.”

Caitlin only shook her head, chuckling in disbelief. “Not again.”

“Not your first time, I take it?”

“Let’s just say that every time I go out, this _always_ happens to me.”

The Scotsman chuckles at her response before looking somber. “Looks to me you got yourself a stalker.”

She took a sip of the red liquid, savouring the sweetness before replying, “Seems harmless so far. Hasn’t tried to meet me.”

“Just be careful. If you start to feel uncomfortable at any point, just come back to me. I’ll call you a cabbie and send you on your way.”

“Thank you,” Caitlin replies, oddly touched by his sincerity. “I have friends with me but if that happens, I’ll be sure to take you up on your offer.”

He only nodded his head. “Don’t want any trouble is all. Too many people make stupid decisions when drunk off their fucking arses.” With that, he walked away, most likely to serve another customer.

Caitlin fingers the rim of her drink, pondering over the bartender’s words. While she rarely attended any sort of social outings, it was true that no matter which club, which bar, by the end of the night, her drinks were always free. She didn’t have to pay a single dime.

Cisco calls it luck, saying that it’s no surprise that she managed to turn a few heads their way. Barry teases that she should take the opportunity and find a man, all the while fighting off her swatting hands at towards his person.

The brunette dismissed it as some random individuals wanting to try their luck. However, looking back, no matter where she went, Caitlin always felt that familiar gaze on her back, as if someone was watching her. Even now, drinking her favourite fruity poison, she felt someone’s eyes resting upon her person.

But it wasn’t a bad feeling. She didn’t even feel uncomfortable, as concerning that should be. It was almost as she were back in the lab and someone was watching her ever move, making sure she wouldn’t fumble her task.

She lifts the half-moon glass to her cherry lips, quaffing down the remains of her cosmopolitan. While Caitlin knows that this could be a potential stalker and that she should be cautious at all times, this person has done no harm to her yet; made no inclination that he wants to make contact whatsoever, despite being attracted to her – shown in buying her free drinks every time she went out. No written phone number, no contact information, nothing.

Caitlin places the glass back on the granite counter with a soft _clink_ , thanking the bartender before she requested another glass. If all her orders are free tonight, might as well treat herself a little bit. A few more drinks won’t hurt.

She felt a slight breeze wash over her, momentarily cooling her body. Her honeyed eyes scanned the room, detecting no signs of visible ventilations around her that could’ve caused such a light draft. Caitlin scratches a sudden itch on her forehead, her brows furrowing, before readjusting her short bangs.

She shrugs it off and clutches the newly filled glass, pushing her concerns to the back of her mind. She’ll think back to her potential stalker another time.

x

Harrison mentally berated himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He shouldn’t have done that. But seeing her smile – just looking so damn _beautiful ­_ – he had to see her, face to face.

With ease, he made his way towards her, time literally slowing down to a halt around him.

He raises a hand and brushes away a strand of her chocolate hair from her forehead. If only she was his, and his alone, tenderly pushing a stray lock of hair wouldn’t be the only thing Harrison wants to do with her.

“So beautiful, Caitlin,” he murmurs, admiring the time-still Caitlin with appreciation. “Absolutely sublime.”

Harrison felt his heart froze when he noticed Caitlin’s honeyed eyes peering up at him. If time wasn’t at a still, she would’ve definitely noticed him. Biting his lower lip in frustration, he gently caressed her warm cheek before zipping back to his seat, time resuming at its normal speed.

He watches Caitlin scrunch her nose adorably while scratching her forehead, completely unaware of what happened.

The dark haired man smiled to himself. While it was certainly risky, he certainly doesn’t mind playing this game a little longer with her.

X

She bobbed her head to the rhythm of the beat, her hips sashaying effortlessly. Underneath the coloured lighting, Caitlin could see Cisco dancing haphazardly while Barry covered his face in embarrassment. But the trio couldn’t help but smile at the silliness they brought to the crowded dancefloor.

Instead of the usual techno, a sensual, upbeat song blasted over speakers. The women in the club began dancing in a more erotic fashion that made the brunette blush. Men flocked over to the women that danced alone, taking it as invitation.

Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, Caitlin made her towards her best friends until realizing they were already dancing provocatively with random girls. She sighed inwardly and wondered if she should go back to the bar and order another drink until she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Jolting in surprise, she tried to turn around but was stopped when the grip on her tightened.

“Just dance,” a baritone voice commanded in her ear. The somber voice was so close to her ear, she felt the warm air from his breath, sending pleasant shivers throughout her, otherwise, heated body.

Skeptically, she obeyed and moved her body in beat with his own. It was awkward at first, unused to moving her body so slow but with the man’s guidance, she quickly picked it up. She heard the stranger hum his appreciation. 

“I didn’t want you dancing with anyone else but me,” he stated, pulling her back closer to his front. 

She quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know you.”

He chuckled, “Oh, I think you do, Miss Snow.”

Caitlin hesitated a moment before answering, “Are you my stalker?”

Harrison let out a laugh. Quick girl, that one. Leave it to Dr. Caitlin Snow to quickly figure out who he is. But he wasn’t being exactly subtle either, judging how strong and blatantly obvious he was being.

“I much rather prefer the term _admirer_ , but I can see how may actions may appear that way.”

He saw her shake her head. “Admirer is when someone sends you flowers and cute anonymous notes. A stalker is when someone follows you from club to club and persists on buying all your drinks while maintaining their anonymity, lurking in the shadows.”

“I see you have thing for theatrics, but fair point made, Miss Snow. However, in my defense, I have yet to see you complain.”

Harrison gyrated his hips against Caitlin’s arse as she ran a hand through her wavy locks, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

“I admit, I don’t have the best judge of character,” Caitlin began, earning a low growl from the older man when she grinded against him. “But you don’t seem the type to harm me.”

“No,” Harrison admitted, making sure to vibrate his throat to keep his voice deep. “I won’t hurt you. Especially not when The Flash is in the room.”

Struck with alarm, Caitlin tried turning around to face the stranger but he was nowhere to be seen. He surprised her when held her from behind once more.

He breathed in her ear huskily, “I much rather we keep playing this game on keeping my identity a secret, if you don’t mind.”

She ignored him. “How do you know who The Flash is?” Caitlin asked harshly. “Who exactly _are_ you?”

Harrison only tsked at her as he grounded his pelvis against her person in time with the music pulsating in the background.

“I know a lot of things, Caitlin,” he responded cryptically. “But rest assured, I won’t tell a soul about Barry Allen’s secret. You have my word.”

She didn’t believe him. How could she when a complete stranger knew things no one but her and the team back at STAR labs knew? What was he playing at? For sure he wants something in return in keeping a secret.

“What do you want?” she asks cautiously.

A frown marred the space between his eyebrows. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know who The Flash is, yet you won’t tell anyone? I’m sorry but I find that hard to believe.”

His mouth twitched with suppressed amusement. “I meant my word. I won’t tell anyone. However, if you’re offering something in exchange for my silence, I wouldn’t mind a dance or two with you.”

With that, he tightly pulled her into his embrace, effectively entrapping her. Harrison nuzzled her throat, lavishing it with light kisses. With expert hands, he made her body move in time with his once more when a new song played. Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat at the unexpected action.

The young brunette suddenly hard to think. Never in her lifetime would she have expected to find herself in such a precarious position. She’d like to think of herself of a respectable, and reserved, woman that loves all things science and cheesy soap operas. But as she sensually rolled her body against a complete stranger who turned out to be her stalker and pressing feathered kisses along her neck, Caitlin found herself not recognizing… _herself._

Harrison licked a bead of sweat that formed on the nape of her neck and Caitlin melted against him, her body going lax.

Still, she managed to breathe out, “I haven’t said yes.”

“But you won’t say no.” He caught Caitlin’s earlobe between his teeth. “I won’t let you.”

To prove his point, he began rolling his body with her, earning a few wolf whistles from nearby dancers who were enjoying the scene. Caitlin felt her face flame in embarrassment, and dare she think it – arousal.

“See? We’re dancing. That’s all I want, Caitlin. To dance.”

 _But what kind of dancing you want is the question here,_ Caitlin thought.

She heard the man chuckle behind her. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s just hot in here, constantly dancing and all,” she protested, focusing on her dancing, wishing the time would fly by quickly.

Harrison didn’t say anything to that. He doesn’t think he could control himself if he made any more sexual innuendoes and see her flush so adorably yet so enticingly as well.

“Will I ever see you?” Caitlin asked, breaking the silence, save for the loud bass reverberating throughout the room.

“I’m here now.”

“I mean, will I ever see _you?_ See your face?” she asked, her voice hopeful. Not that she ever minded in the past. But now, knowing her secret _admirer_ exists and is physically here, dancing with her, Caitlin wants more. Like seeing the face of her admirer in her own eyes.

Harrison wants nothing more to spin her around and make her see him for who he really is; her boss who desperately yearns for his brown haired succubus. But he knows his plans, his mission – it would all go to waste if he reveals himself to Caitlin now. But he was extremely tempted to.

“Let’s continue playing this game between us a bit longer, shall we?” he answered, hoping that will be enough to satisfy her. She won’t know who he is but that doesn’t mean he won’t stop seeing her.

A flash of disappointment appeared on Caitlin’s face but as soon as it came, it was gone. She didn’t know what to expect. On one hand, she really wanted to know who he is. He bought her drinks every time she went clubbing, he treated her respectably (for the most part), and much to her horror, she wants him. She must be going insane because even without knowing his identity, she wants him. His hands, lips, voice – _gods_ his body, they all made Caitlin want him.

As soon the song ended, the lights went out, leaving the club pitch black. Loud cheers rang out as the DJ’s voice boomed on the speakers, hyping the crowd for his next mix.

Caitlin took this opportunity to spin in Harrison’s arms so by the time the lights come back on, she can know exactly who he is. Right on cue, the cacophony of colourful lights flashed in the room but it was still dim that she couldn’t exactly make out the features of the man’s face.

He was tall – taller than Barry, who was well over six feet. He was well built too. Not too lanky and not too bulky. His dark hair was cropped short.

But what stood out to Caitlin was the bluest pair of eyes she’s ever seen. And that’s saying something because Caitlin once thought Dr. Wells had the loveliest and brightest blue eyes in the world. When he was excited, they’d flash brightly, like the blue flames in a burner.

But as she peered up at him, his azure eyes struck her with familiarity. _No, it can’t be –_

“Dr. Wells?” Caitlin asked with uncertainty.

Harrison forced himself to smile but in the inside, he felt himself panicking. Even with his distorted voice, she still guessed his real identity. But she’s not certain and he’s going to use that to get out of here before things get worse.

Keeping his distorted voice, he answered, “I’m afraid you guessed incorrectly.”

She had the grace to blush in embarrassment. Of course this man isn’t Harrison Wells. Dr. Wells is a respectable scientist who happens to disabled and relies on his wheelchair for transportation. Just because this stranger has the same eye colour as him doesn’t mean it is him. There are thousands, if not millions who bore the same azure eyes as him.

And besides, there’s no ways these type of venues would appeal to a sophisticated and classy man such as Harrison Wells.

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean –” she stuttered before a pair of warm lips brushed lightly against her lips.

“I didn’t take any offence, Caitlin,” Harrison reassured before looking contrite. “But my apologies, I’m afraid I must take my leave now.”

She looked up at him in alarm, her brown eyes wide. “So soon?”

Caitlin winced at how needy she sounded. She just met the man and already she was being pathetic. But she couldn’t help it. His mysterious allure is what drew her to him.

He chuckled. Deciding to risk his identity even further, he stop vibrating his throat and opted to use his real voice instead. Harrison drew Caitlin closer and whispered in her ear, “Next time, Caitlin.”

The young doctor froze. Before she could say a word, he only flashed her a smile and disappeared. Just like that. With a quick blink, he was gone.

There was no doubt in her head that man was indeed Harrison fucking Wells. It was his voice and his eyes that she recognized. But how? She’s his physician and he has most certainly no mobility in both his legs. So, how can he dance like… _that_ let alone walk? And why bother stalking her every time she went out?

With every question Caitlin asked herself, the more questions that are left unanswered, leaving her very confused.

By the time she found herself off the dancefloor and standing in front of the bar, Caitlin concluded that she consumed more alcohol than usual and was drunk. Definitely drunk to the point where she hallucinated about grinding on her bloody superior, where she mistook some poor chap to him.

“Yo, Cait! There you are!” An arm was thrown around her shoulders as Cisco appeared beside her. “You disappeared on us. Thought you had enough and ditched us.”

She smiled down at her best friend. “Just needed some air.”

Cisco grinned and waggled his thick eyebrows suggestively. “I saw you getting it on with some guy down there. You sure you aren’t going home with him?”

Caitlin swatted at him playfully. “You know I’m not like you, Cisco,” Caitlin teased, her eyes crinkling.

The young engineer clutched his chest dramatically, mocking looking wounded, making the brunette laugh. Cisco removed his arm from her shoulders and placed a hand to the spine of her back, gesturing her to take a seat at the bar.

He ordered them a round of tequila before smirking at her, “So, who exactly is that guy you were dancing with?” Caitlin stared blankly at him before quickly downing her drink with a loud hiss. With a loud slam, she placed the glass roughly on the granite counter.

“Okay, judging by your scary reaction just now, I’m assuming things didn’t go smoothly?”

She laughed humourlessly. “Oh, no! Far from it. He’s the stalker guy and he’s a really, really, and I mean _really,_ good dancer.”

“So then…?” Cisco prompted.

“I think my stalker is secretly Dr. Wells.”

Cisco stared at his friend incredulously before bursting out in laughter. When Caitlin’s expression did not change, he looked concerned.

“I think the tequila made you loco, so no more drinking for you.” He made a move to take all of Caitlin’s share of shots to his side but she didn’t stop him. “What makes you think this man is Dr. Wells?”

The brunette told him how his azure eyes are eerily similar to their boss’s and their voices sound the same. When she finished recalling their encounter, Cisco was regarding her as if she truly was crazy.

“Yeah, I think you’re drunk off your ass, girl,” Cisco said with raised eyebrows. “One, Dr. Wells is handicapped, remember? Can’t walk! At all! And I’m certain the dude can’t move like your partner for the life of him even if he can walk. Too stuck up.”

His assurances made Caitlin feel a bit better. Perhaps it was indeed too much alcohol and bit of unconscious, wishful thinking that she danced with Dr. Wells.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Harrison smiled to himself in the distance, pleased that his cover isn’t broken. Until the day comes where it’s inevitable that he must reveal his true identity, he can continue his little game with his brown haired angel.

His sweet, Caitlin Snow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, comments and kudos inspire me to write.


End file.
